Losing your key
by izzie1206
Summary: Updated! Hermione loses her key after getting very drunk at Harry's and Ginny's engangement party and ends up sharing a room with Fred. Rated M for a reason, if you dont like smut dont read it.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters

**Rating: **M or PG-17

**Summary:** Hermione and Fred get a little bit drunk

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione didn't know when she had started liking Fred, it had been what felt like forever, but nothing was going to happen about it as she was his little brothers best friend, and ex-girlfriend.

Fred knew exactly when he started to like Hermione is was after the Yule Ball in her 4th year, she had looked beautiful. From that point onwards he started noticing more and more about her and unsurprisingly he liked what he saw. Although nothing was ever going to happen between them though, as he was her ex-boyfriends brother.

They had all met at the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate Harry and Ginny's engagement, although they had been engaged for almost 3 months now. Around the table sat the Weasley family with the members of the Order who had been able to get the night off. After a couple of toasts Molly, Arthur and the Order members had left leaving the 'young ones' to have some fun without them.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and some of their work colleagues had booked rooms upstairs enabling them to get as drunk as possible and not have to get home.

Hermione having only just split up with her fiancé Craig was trying to drown her sorrows; Fred had kindly decided to help, by buying her drinks of the strangest cocktails she had never heard of before today. Fred looked over to the rest of the party; Harry and Ginny were sitting in the corner snogging each others brains out, George had met some girl and was currently trying to flirt with her, she didn't seem very interested. Ron seemed to have disappeared already, maybe he had got lucky. Turning his attention back to Hermione he realised that her glass was now empty. We can't have that now can we, he thought to himself as he called the barman over to order another few cocktails.

"Thank you, for this, I really appreciate this" she slurred.

"It's okay, but think this is going to be your last drink" he replied,

"N...no... need more, can still remember" she said sliding of the chair and onto Fred's lap. Fred tried to move her back onto her own chair, but only made her slip again and she was now currently straddling him. Hermione looked up and her brown eyes met his, suddenly she leant forwards and started attacking her lips with his own. Quickly Fred pushed her off, "I think you've had enough to drink now, lets get you back to your room" Picking her up he found his way up the stairs to the door of her room.

"Have you got your key" he asked already realising the answer would be no.

"Yes, I remember putting it somewhere" she replied looking through her bag then lifting her dress up to check it wasn't in her knickers, not entirely sure why but she was drunk so we'll have to blame the alcohol. Fred tried to look away at this, but couldn't help himself.

"Okay, you can sleep in my room tonight"

Taking his key out of his pocket he found the door to his room opened it and stumbled through it.

"I can't sleep in this dress" she said once he has placed her on the bed and began taking it off. Fred realising what she was doing reached into his suitcase and brought out a large Chudley Cannons t-shirt.

"Wear this then" She picked it up after fully removing her dress and bra and pulled it on. Fred went into the bathroom to get changed and came back a few minutes later in just his boxers. Hermione was still lying in the bed, but had moved over leaving enough room for Fred to join her. Soon the room was filled with snores coming from Hermione. Fred rolled her onto her side in the hope she would stop, and lay back down to eventually get some sleep.

A few hours later Hermione woke up and quickly realised she wasn't alone in the bed. What happened last night she thought to herself and who on earth have I woken up with. I don't remember talking to anyone other than Fred last night. Glancing over she saw the bright red hair of a Weasley. Oh no, I didn't, did I, she thought as she glanced over at his bare chest. It was actually quite nice with little hair and some muscles from playing qwidditch.

"No" she said shaking her head, she couldn't thin about that now. She looked down at herself and realised that she was still wearing clothes. Relived that nothing had happened between them, she let out the breath she had been holding. Slowly and quietly she got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom for a shower.

"AHHHHH" she screamed, as Fred entered the bathroom completely naked apparently he had forgotten that someone else was in his room.

"Shit, sorry" he replied grabbing the nearest towel to cover himself up, but made no attempt to leave the bathroom.

"What are you looking at?" she said slightly annoyed that he was still here and appeared to be staring at her.

"Nothing" he replied, continuing to stare. He couldn't help but stare, she looked so beautiful with her hair still wet from the shower flowing down round her shoulders and only a towel covering the rest of her up. The absence of robes made her figure more obvious and he liked it. Before he realised what he was doing he had stepped towards her and his lips were attached to hers. The shock of what had happened made Hermione unable to move, so stood there neither kissing back or running away. Slowly the realisation dawned on her that she actually liked what was happening, this made her pull away, she couldn't kiss her best friends brother not matter how much she had enjoyed it.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me" he said stepping away from her and towards the door.

"No" she said reaching over and grabbing his arm before pulling him closer and kissing him back. Fred's hands moved around her waist and then dropped to her bum and pulled her closer to him. Hermione could feel him hardening beneath the towel. Realising what she was doing to him, she deepened the kiss and wriggled her hips against him. A small moan erupted from Fred's throat as Hermione continued to move her hips against him. His hands moved further up to reach the top of the towel and let it drop to the floor. Self consciously Hermione tried to grab at the towel to cover her self up, but Fred wouldn't allow this. He guided her out of the bathroom and towards the bed and still with their lips attached he pushed her on to it. Quickly he removed his towel and joined her on the bed, but now with his lips sucking at her neck. He grazed his teeth against the skin he had been sucking causing her to moan, laughing he moved to another part of the neck to continue. Her hands which had been feeling his chest had dropped lower to reach his member, slowly stroking at first to find out his reaction. When she realised the noises she could get him to make she increased her pace, until he stopped what he was doing to her neck and gently pulled her hands away.

"Oh, but I was having fun and I know you were enjoying it"

"Yes, but I want to last a bit longer and wont be able to if you don't let me go."

"Okay"

He opened her legs further and adjusted him self so he was not at her entrance. With one fluid movement he entered her and then pulled out, causing her to scream out with enjoyment as well as anger that he had removed again from her. Again Fred entered her and pulled out completely. Fred liked to tease her. The third time he went slower, but before he could pull out Hermione had switched positions and was now on the top. She straddled him not letting him pull out again, and started quickening the pace. Soon the room was filled with load screams as they both neared their climax. About 4 thrusts later both Hermione and Fred had hit their climax and were now collapsed on the bed trying to get their breath back.

They stayed there for a few minutes before Hermione removed Fred's hands from round her waist so she could get up.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked, not wanting her to leave.

"I've got to go now otherwise people will wonder why I'm not in my room." she said while collecting her things and slowly getting dressed again. Fred got out of the bed and moved towards her spinning her so she was facing him before he reached down and kissed her again, only this time with more intensity and passion. She tried to pull away at first but became unable to once he had deepened the kiss and his tongue was now roaming around her mouth. Soon they ended up back in bed naked with Fred's head between her legs currently licking her and occasionally flicking her clit with finger. After a few minutes Fred had to move as the noises Hermione was making had caused him to become extremely hard and he needed his release. Fred had now positioned himself at Hermione's entrance and slid in quickly. As soon as he had completely entered her he pulled half out and then pushed back in setting a very quick pace. This made Hermione reach her climax just as quickly and was soon screaming Fred's name threatening to wake the whole hotel. Her muscles tensed around Fred which pulled Fred with her over the cliff. He released his seed inside her and pulled out slowly before collapsing next to her on the bed. After about 15 minutes Hermione had recovered and set about collecting her clothes and putting them on. Before leaving the room she walking back to Fred and kissing him on the forehead before saying, "I've got to go now, night. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Fred groaned when she said she was going, but knew that she wouldn't be able to persuade he a second time to stay so let her go.

As quietly as possible she crept out of the room and gently pulled the door to. She then tiptoed back to her room, but before she got there, "What are you doing creeping out of George's room at 4 o'clock?" whispered a familiar voice, but she couldn't quite remember who.

"It was Fred's room actually" she replied automatically.

"Okay" he laughed, "I didn't actually see you creeping out of any room, but now you have told me it was Fred's room, what were you doing in there?" he said moving out of the shadows showing her who he was. It was Ron. Hermione cursed under her breath "Danm, why did I have to correct him? Why couldn't I just have denied it?"

"Nothing," she replied, "I had lost my key to my room so Fred let me sleep on the sofa in his room, but I found my key so thought I would go back to my room" then added, "Well how come you are walking around at 4?"

"I got lucky and just got chucked out apparently her boyfriend will be back tomorrow morning. She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend when I was talking to her earlier" he said slightly annoyed, "Oh okay, so what were you doing up at 4 looking for your key? Was Fred keeping you awake?" he asked hinting about what he thought they were up to. He knew how much Hermione liked him and he thought that Fred liked her, although he could never get a straight answer out of Fred.

"Nothing, we didn't do anything" she said quiet loudly as convincingly as possible, only problem was she was rubbish at lying so Ron didn't believe a word of it.

"Okay don't worry I wont tell anyone about what happened" he replied.

Hermione decided it was pointless continuing lying as he would never believe her, "You better not" she said leaving him alone in the corridor and going into her room. Ron stayed where he was for a bit surprised that Fred and Hermione had ever got together even though they liked each other before. Then before going back into his own bedroom her walked over to Fred's room and pushed the door open to see of what he though had happened between the two of them really did. He found out that they really had slept together.

"Hermione? Back for more?" Fred asked jokingly still lying on the bed not looking up to see who really had come in, "I didn't think you had it in you 3 times in one night!" Fred then looked up to see Ron standing in the doorway to his room; he quickly pulled the covers over him and _politely _told Ron to leave him room.

"Ron, get the hell out of my room, before I do something I regret" At this Ron quickly left the room to go back to his own, thinking of ways to blackmail the two of them about what had happened this night. He stayed awake for quiet a long time thinking about this and eventually fell asleep, but dreamt about having both Hermione and Fred as his slaves, making them do anything he wanted.

The next day everyone managed to get downstairs to the hotel restaurant by about 11 o'clock.

"I need to talk to you about last night" whispered a voice in Hermione's ear. She carried on eating pretending not to hear him also because she was too embarrassed to face him after the events of last night. Soon after another voice whispered into her ear, "So are you going to tell me the truth about what really happened last night?" as he sat down on the empty seat next to her.

"Nothing I told you, Fred just let me crash in his room as I had lost my key!"

"Do you know how awful you are at lying?" he asked, "I always used to be able to tell and I still can now" Hermione ignored Ron's comment and proceeded to eat her breakfast as fast as possible so she could leave.

A hand grabbed her arm and dragged her into a room; it was Fred.

"I need to talk about last night and what it means about us" he said.

"Us?" she asked, "Is there an us?"

"If you want there to be" he said with a hint of pleading in his voice, he really wanted there to be an 'us' as he had had the best night last night with her. Hermione being unobservant for the first time in her life didn't hear this in his voice so replied immediately with the first thing that came into her head.

"I can't... There can't..." she stuttered, "be us...Cant happen" At this point she noticed Fred's face and the disappointment written all over it.

"Fred wait!!" She said grabbing at his arm to pull him back

"What? What do you want?" he replied bluntly, wanting nothing more than to disappear, he didn't know how he was ever going to look at her away after he knew what could have been.

"You... you..." she stumbled on what she was going to say, "wantedus" she blurted out.

"Yea I suppose" he shrugged

"But... but I do too." Fred stopped trying to escape and just stared at her not believing he had heard her correctly. Hermione realising this was what was going through his head decided to make her point clearer by taking a step closer to her, standing on her tip toes and brushing her lips against his. Fred still stunned couldn't react until Hermione gently hit his arm breaking the spell. Fred realising what had happened leaned forward and picked Hermione up and spun her around. This is how Mrs Weasley found them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS!!!!!! I need your reviews! Its want keeps me writing. Please gets down on knees and begs

Izzie xxx


End file.
